


Payback

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky-centric, Clint Sings, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, Hair Braiding, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Revenge, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bucky discovers that Clint is very good at de-tangling hair, and singing. He also discovers Tony is very much one for revenge.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking know what this is. Also I'm so bad at summaries, so don't judge me. I haven't written WinterHawk, and I have this headcanon that Clint is actually great with hair.

Bucky sat slouched on the couch, trying to de-tangle his hair. Steve kept telling him to cut it, to which he told the punk to fuck off, he could handle his own hair thank you very much. At least he thought he could. Currently it seemed to be more of a tangled rat's nest rather than actual hair. Bucky growled as he tugged at his own snarls.

"Dude, that doesn't look like fun." Came Clint's voice. Bucky ignored him. "You want help?" Clint offered.

Bucky glowered at him, not answering. Clint only shrugged and watched Bucky's struggles. After a few more minutes, Bucky gave up and gace Clint a pleading look. Clint snorted and walked over to the couch.

Clint climbed and sat on the back of the couch, draping his legs over Bucky's shoulders. "This okay?" Clint asked. Bucky nodded. Bucky heard Clint absently humming to himself as he started to work apart Bucky's snarls with his fingers. Bucky let his shoulders relax and let Clint work.

It felt... nice. Really nice, actually. Bucky found himself sighing with content, closing his eyes and leaning into Clint. Clint's fingers weren't rough or demanding, instead they were soft and gentle, delicately combing Bucky's hair. Bucky had no idea how long it lasted, but he was a bit embarrassed when he almost fell asleep a few times before Clint finished.

"And there we go." Clint said, finishing and climbing off of Bucky's shoulders. Bucky held back a pout when Clint's soothing fingers left his scalp.

"Thank you." Bucky mumbled. Clint offered him a genuine smile, and god Bucky felt his heart melt a little at that, and left to give Bucky privacy.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happened, Bucky wasn't ashamed to admit he may have purposely let his hair get tangled into a mess, even worse than the first one. He waited until Clint was the only one in the living room with him.

"Clint?" Bucky asked, giving him a pleading look.

Clint glanced up, and smiled, rolling his eyes fondly at Bucky as he climbed over and on top of Bucky's shoulders. Bucky immediately let his shoulders relax as Clint's fingers started working at his hair.

This time, Clint sang out loud, though it was a song in Spanish Bucky didn't know. He was torn between listening to know what Clint was singing and letting the gentle fingers against his hair take him away. Bucky occasionally caught bits and pieces.

" _I see you and this takes my breath away. When you look at me I feel my heart, My heart beats slowly_." Clint sang in perfect Spanish. Bucky closed his eyes, shuddering slightly. Clint had a beautiful voice.

" _I want to be with you, to live with you, to dance with you, to have a crazy night with you_." Were the next words Bucky was able to clearly translate as he felt himself floating away.

Bucky tried everything he could to not fall asleep, focusing on translating the words as Clint hit the chorus. " _Dancing, dancing, dancing, dancing. Your body and mine filling the void. Moving up and down. Dancing, dancing, dancing, dancing. That fire inside me is driving me crazy, it's filling me up._ " Clint sang softly Bucky shuddered again. It was such a nice song.

" _Ooooh dancing love ooooh. Dancing love ooooh the pain is leaving me. Ooooh_." Those were the last words Bucky heard Clint's sinfully beautiful voice sing before he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Bucky woke up on the living room couch, a blanket draped over him and a pillow under his head. His hair was perfectly combed. He sat up. The blanket on him was purple, proof that it was Clint's, not one of the communal ones. Bucky wrapped himself in it, sitting up on the couch tucked into himself, glancing around apprehensively. There were voices in the kitchen, and Bucky heard footsteps walk towards him. A cup of coffee was set down in front of him.

"Hey, sleepy head. You must've been beat after the mission, you fell asleep on me." Clint said gently as he came into Bucky's view, sitting down in the loveseat that was adjacent to Bucky's couch.

Bucky grabbed the coffee and sipped it. Cint had made it the exact way he liked it, even with the hint of cinnamon. "Thank you." Bucky mumbled into his coffee.

Clint smiled, and Bucky wondered if it was possible to be addicted to a smile. "No problem, Buck." He replied earnestly.

"Hey, Binky Bonks." Sam said with a shit eating grin as he sat down at another couch, drinking his own coffee. "Don't you look cute." He teased.

"I hate you." Bucky mumbled between sips of coffee. He was too tired to banter with Sam. Sam only grinned.

"Oh fuck off, Wilson, let the man wake up before you antagonize him, at least." Clint said, throwing a pillow at Sam. It was light hearted and Sam saw it as banter, but Bucky appreciated it immensely. He shot Clint a grateful look, and when Clint smiled back, Bucky was positive he was addicted to that smile.

 

* * *

 

Bucky didn't even mean it the third time. A windy mission and bed head made a deadly combination. This time they were all gathered in the living room for an Avengers movie night. Clint took one look at Bucky and his hair and waved him over, getting into their usual positions. Bucky was grateful for the movie keeping him awake this time, but angry at it for keeping Clint from singing.

Bucky relaxed to Clint's touch, sighing happily. After a while, Bucky's hair seemed in ordered and Clint's fingers paused.

"You mind if I play with your hair? I won't leave anything too dorky or anything in. I'm just bored, and I like styling hair." Clint leaned down and whispered in Bucky's ear.

"G-go ahead." Bucky stuttered out. Bucky could practically feel Clint's smile as he sat back up and went back to Bucky's hair.

The styling felt a bit different than detangling, but Bucky decided it felt even better, with Clint's deft fingers twisting his hair different ways. Bucky didn't pay attention to the movie, just left the noise of it keep him awake. Once the movie finished, Bucky opened his eyes, not noticing he had closed them.

"Do you have Binky Bonks' hair in a _ **french braid**_?" Sam asked, grinning madly.

Clint glanced up. "Yeah, he let me mess with his hair." Clint shrugged.

Natasha arched an eyebrow. "He's a brave soul then." Bucky only replied with a half shrug.

"Well when you two are done playing hair stylists, it's late, everyone should get some sleep." Tony said, standing up and stretching.

"That's rich, Tones, coming from  _ **you**_." Rhodey snorted. Tony made a face at him. Tony shrugged and headed for his room, like everyone else. Clint climbed off of Bucky's shoulders and headed to his room, much to Bucky's dismay. Bucky reached back to touch his hair, and noticed CLint had put a hair tie in it to keep it in a french braid. Bucky sighed and headed for his own room.

 

* * *

 

Bucky wasn't really surprised when he found himself in the communal kitchen at 3 am. He was just glad he didn't wake Steve up this time. The sad look on Steve's face when he saw Bucky thrashing and mumbling in Russian hurt more than a bullet for so many reasons.

"Nightmare?" Came a voice behind him, and Bucky spun around to face Clint.

"Yeah, you?" Bucky asked.

Clint nodded. "I have a working theory that it is impossible for there to be a single night in this tower without one of the Avengers having a nightmare." He admitted, sitting down at the counter as Bucky made coffee.

Bucky frowned. "Not everyone has nightmares, do they?" He asked.

Clint sighed. "Well, I mean, everyone certainly has nightmare fuel. You with HYDRA, Steve has nightmares about losing you, I have nightmares about being brainwashed, Nat has them about the Red Room, Wanda has them about her brother's death, Bruce has them about hurting people as the Hulk, Sam would never admit it but has nightmares that you'll flip to the Winter Soldier and try to kill him again, Rhodey has nightmares about losing his 'adopted' brother Tony, Tony has awful PTSD about the time he flew a nuke into a hole in the sky and almost died, Thor has them about losing loved ones, even Vision admitted to having a nightmare once about becoming as bad as Ultron." Clint shrugged. "I guess it's a part of Avengers requirement to be born out of tragedy."

Bucky nodded slowly. "You were brainwashed?" 

"Oh, yeah. I mean, it wasn't nearly as bad as you, just for three days." Clint explained. "You know how Loki one tried to take over the world?" Bucky nodded. "Well he had this sceptre thing, and it did weird ass things like all alien tech does, and one of the things it could do was touch someone's chest and brainwash them. It... it was weird. It wasn't like your brainwashing, where you were a whole different person, a soldier waiting for orders. I was still...  _ **me**_. It didn't change me... it just, it's hard to explain." Clint sighed, looking away.

Bucky wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "Were you the only one he brainwashed, of the Avengers?" Bucky asked.

Clint nodded. "Yeah. He tried to get Tony, but Tony had the arc reactor in his chest, which I guess acted as a barrier to the magic mojo and Loki couldn't get him. In hindsight, that probably saved our asses. Tony may be a brat, but if he ever bothered to put his full genius to fighting us, it'd be hell." He explained as Bucky poured cups of coffee and gave one to Clint.

"Makes sense." Bucky mumbled as he sipped his coffee. Bucky was indifferent, to an extent, about Stark. The guy was annoying, and avoided Bucky because of December 16th, 1991, but overall Bucky could see that he really wasn't that bad. Not to mention Bucky was sharp enough to notice Steve's sideway glances and sighs towards Stark, even if the genius was oblivious to them.

They spent the rest of the time sipping their coffee in silence, and Bucky was a bit embarrassed when he realized he still had Clint's french braid in.  Nonetheless, the silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was actually a bit nice. Once they both drained their cups, Clint stood up.

"Wanna go spar, or something?" He asked.

Bucky nodded. "Sure."

They headed to the gym, and Bucky wasn't overly surprised to see it already lit up, after all, Clint had pointed out Avengers were kept awake by nightmares. However he was surprised to hear an argument going on inside the gym.

"I'm fine, Cap!" Came Stark's voice.

"Tony, you need sleep, you're human." Steve argued back. Bucky was about to make his presence known, but Clint shh'ed him and they hid, Clint pulling out his phone to record it.

"So are you! Take your own advice!" Tony retorted, arms folded. Tony was still fully dressed, as if he hadn't even bothered to try to sleep.

Steve sighed with exasperation. "Tony, I can go weeks without sleep. And besides, I get sleep, every night. You, however, don't and we both know it." Steve said in his 'Captain America' voice.

"Steve. I've been doing this since I was a teen, I can take care of myself." Tony insisted.

"You almost passed out at breakfast yesterday!" Steve almost shouted.

"And I don't know why you care so fucking much!" Tony shouted back, looking angry. "No one in this damned Tower gets enough fucking sleep you  _ **idiot**_ , go bother someone who'll appreciate it and leave me the hell  _ **alone**_!" Tony snapped, turning away from Steve.

Steve took a deep breath and reached out and grabbed Tony's shoulder. "Has it ever occurred to you that I care about you more than the rest of them? Has it ever occurred to you Tony, that maybe I love you?" Steve demanded, and Bucky heard Clint let loose an 'oh shit'.

Tony turned around and faced him. "Yeah, real funny, Rogers. If this is your idea of a sick joke, you can do fuck yourself." He snarled.

"It's not a joke, Tony." Steve said softly.

"As _ **if**_." Tony snapped. "Why the hell would Mister All American perfect goodness like a rich, self centered brat? You can do better and you know it." Tony said, a bite in his voice.

"Tony, no. You're wrong." Steve said softly. "Self centered? You flew a nuke into space, knowing it could kill you. You took on the Mandarin single handedly. You're brave, selfless, smart, and so perfect you can't even see it. I don't want anyone else, and I don't think I could possibly do any better than you. I love you. Anthony Edward Stark." Steve promised, smiling.

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss," Clint chanted softly.

Tony actually smiled slightly. "You're such a fucking cliche sap, Rogers." Steve only shrugged and leaned forward to kiss Tony. As cute as Bucky had to admit it was, seeing them kiss made Clint whoop out loud, giving them away.

Tony and Steve immediately pulled away, blushing. Clint sheepishly stood up, waving to Tony and Steve as he yanked Bucky into their view as well.

"Okay, but in our defense, we so did not mean to witness that." Clint started.

"Uh huh. And yet you're recording it." Tony said flatly, pointing to Clint's phone. Clint stared at him phone like it was a bomb, and shoved it in Bucky's hands.

"He did it." Clint said quickly. Bucky widened his eyes and shook his head.

Steve chuckled. "Well, Tony and I, will ah, take this elsewhere." He said, dragging Tony out of the gym.

"Yeah, the _ **bedroom**_." Clint snorted. Tony flipped him the bird as he left. Bucky and Clint laughed and went to spar.

 

* * *

 

The next time Clint had to detangled Bucky's hair, they were in the kitchen, and it was 3 am again. Clint sat on the counter while Bucky was in a chair, with Clint's legs over his shoulders as usual.

"I'm starting to think you're messing it up on purpose." Clint teased as his fingers de-tangled knots.

"I am not." Bucky mumbled.

"Mhm." Clint hummed, a smirk in his voice.

Bucky huffed. "It just gets tangled real easy." He insisted.

"I'm sure it does. Though I'm also sure anyone else would help you if you asked." Clint pointed out.

Bucky shook his head. "You do it the best. It's gentle. And relaxing." Bucky admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Relaxing?" Clint asked.

Bucky nodded. "Yeah. Your singing... is really nice, too. That's why I fell asleep the other time." Bucky admitted, blushing.

"Well then. Thanks." Clint said, sounding actually shy, for once. " _ **And**_  all done." Clint finished.

Instead of getting up, Bucky turned around to face Clint, who still had his legs over Bucky's shoulders. Bucky leaned up slightly, and Clint bent down to bring them closer. There was a moment of silence and lips hovering inches apart. Bucky didn't really know who made the first move, but he did know kissing Clint was almost as addictive as Clint's smile. It was a sweet, perfect kiss. When they pulled away, they kept their foreheads pressed together, enjoying the moment.

"Cute, you two. Cute." Came a smirking voice, and Bucky jerked away from Clint, blushing furiously.

"You son of a bitch." Clint said, glaring at Tony, who stood in the doorway with a shit eating grin.

Tony only waved his phone in the air victoriously. "Payback."

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know the song Clint sings? Hint, there's an English version of the song that most people know, but I used translated lyrics of the Spanish version, because that's the version I favor. And I thought the lyrics fit the fic pretty well.  
> Also don't try to tell me Sam wouldn't call Bucky 'Binky Bonks'. He fucking would and you know it.


End file.
